


Cuando Los Sapos Bailan Flamenco

by Ginealic



Category: Ellas Bailan Sola
Genre: Gen, Goodbyes, Song Lyrics, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginealic/pseuds/Ginealic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...You are gone and I have lost you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuando Los Sapos Bailan Flamenco

**When The Toads Dance Flamenco**

It makes me happy to hear your voice even-though you are asleep  
finally you have traveled, like in your dreams  
searching for a place to return.  
And unable to forget what you leave behind, what you have learned;  
faces, dreams and days will change  
and slowly, I am losing you.

Like a damaged gift being thrown away by whom does cleaned.  
Like a glass after being emptied, by drinking the sweetest drink.  
With a goodbye, with an "I love you"  
and with my lips on your fingers  
to avoid to say the dreadful words,  
you are gone and I have lost you.

It makes me happy to listen to your promises while you're letting go.  
Knowing that one day, you will come back  
when the toads dance flamenco.  
And I will wait, even if I don't well understand the toads  
could stop dancing and leaping far away from their puddle.  
'Cause my eyes are the brightest when they see your face,  
and now that I can't see you, they are dull.  
Because I prefer you being by my side and have nothing,  
you are gone and I have lost you

Like a damaged gift being thrown away by whom does cleaned.  
Like a glass after being emptied, by drinking the sweetest drink.  
With a goodbye, with an "I love you"  
and with my lips on your fingers  
to avoid to say the dreadful words,  
you are gone and I have lost you.


End file.
